


Forging Ithildin [Podfic]

by the_dragongirl



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Character Death at an Advanced Age, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), F/M, Female Narvi, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sansukh Universe - Freeform, but there is a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 17:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4489152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_dragongirl/pseuds/the_dragongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Narvi/Celebrimbor(Or Narvimbur) drabbles from requests people on Tumblr have given to LaceFedora. Each chapter is titled with the request.</p><p>All of these are set in the same universe. (And likely will be set in the Sansukh Universe in the future, but not Sansukh!Canon compliant)</p><p>Story written by LaceFedora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bad Workshop Habits

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Forging Ithildin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4628604) by [LaceFedora](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaceFedora/pseuds/LaceFedora). 



> The first chapter of this podfic originally appeared as the stand-alone podfic "Bad Workshop Habits". However, that drabble was included in the larger collection, and so the podfic of that drabble has undergone some minor alterations.

Cover Art:

Drawing by [LaceFedora](http://lacefedora.tumblr.com/post/123626789341/second-present-for-poplitealqueens-birthday-its) and editing by The Dragongirl 

Music:

"O Little Children" by William Coulter & Barry Phillips, from Music on the Mountain

 

Chapter Length:

3 minutes, 42 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 3.5 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/Forging%20Ithildin/Forging%20Ithildin%20by%20lacefedora%20Chapter%2001.mp3)


	2. First Kiss

Chapter Length:

4 minutes, 8 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 3.8 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/Forging%20Ithildin/Forging%20Ithildin%20by%20lacefedora%20Chapter%2002.mp3)


	3. Meeting the Inlaws

Chapter Length:

4 minutes, 18 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 3.9 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/Forging%20Ithildin/Forging%20Ithildin%20by%20lacefedora%20Chapter%2003.mp3)


	4. Rainy Day Inside

Chapter Length:

4 minutes, 54 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 4.5 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/Forging%20Ithildin/Forging%20Ithildin%20by%20lacefedora%20Chapter%2004.mp3)


	5. Last Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains major character death.

Chapter Length:

3 minutes, 34 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 3.3 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/Forging%20Ithildin/Forging%20Ithildin%20by%20lacefedora%20Chapter%2005.mp3)


	6. Reunion After the End of the World

Chapter Length:

2 minutes, 36 seconds

 

Streaming:

 

Download and Mobile Streaming, via Paraka Productions (MP3, 2.4 MB):

[Here](http://the-dragongirl.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Silmarillion/Forging%20Ithildin/Forging%20Ithildin%20by%20lacefedora%20Chapter%2006.mp3)


End file.
